Most automobiles, and certain other vehicles and lockable structures, are now equipped with remote control locks that respond to a signal from a small “keyfob” that is typically carried about in the user's pocket. A problem arises when the user either loses the device or discovers that it is wearing out (the battery is dying). The present invention is directed to a system and process for replacing lost or non-functional remote control keyfobs that can be easily installed in shops convenient to the users as an alternative to revisiting a dealer to obtain a proprietary (and relatively expensive) replacement.